


Calm Before the Storm

by chassie730



Series: Say It, I Yield [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, PWP, Post-Kings Rising, self indulgent porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chassie730/pseuds/chassie730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They still have this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Before the Storm

Damen thinks that he will never get used to this.

 

The candles are burning low, per Laurent’s request, casting shadows across the Akeilon bed. It is warm enough still that they neglected to slide beneath the covers, and instead he has Laurent, all of Laurent, bare to him beneath the dim glow inside his chambers. 

 

They are as close as they can get to one another, Damen on top and pressed to Laurent’s body, His face buried in golden hair. A pillow props Laurent’s hips up, allowing Damen inside easily, and Laurent’s arms wrap around Damen’s shoulders, keeping Damen’s upper body against Laurent’s chest as their lower halves slowly move together. This is another rarity—Laurent cannot usually bear to be so effectively pinned. But with Damen’s face so close he can hear every satisfying gasp of breath and sharp inhale drawn from Laurent’s lips as their bodies connect again and again.

Their guards probably think them asleep, the air outside their bed hardly disturbed.

It feels too good, like this, and not enough. Laurent’s surrender is a heady thing not taken lightly, and yet he allows Damen to take again, forcing his own body to meld with Damen’s, despite himself. Despite everything.

 

Tomorrow Laurent rides to Marlas, where he will be crowned King, and they can begin their plan to unify their kingdoms. Tomorrow they set their futures in motion, trading their countries’ long carried grudges for unification. For Peace.

 

Tonight they have this, this intimate, gentle warmth between them. The calm before the storm.  
“Laurent,” Damen whispers into his hair. Laurent’s breathing hitches, and Damen has to pause and pull his face back. Laurent moves his hands from Damen’s shoulders to cup his face, and Damen kisses him, softly at first, then deeply, panting into his mouth as Laurent rolls his hips up, entreating Damen to move. Damen groans and presses his lips twice more to Laurent’s before obliging. Laurent keeps his hands where they are, lips brushing occasionally as Damen moves deeper.

 

Damen can feel Laurent’s pleasure, sticky and wet between them. Laurent’s gasps increase in pitch, and a deep, desperate weight settles in the pit of Damen’s stomach. “Laurent,” he groans again.

 

Laurent answers, “Damianos” and jerks his own hips again, spending on to his own stomach.  
Damen bites his own lip and follows.

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent pwp because I have no self control and I had to get something out of my head beforeast trying to tackle a bigger fic 
> 
> I am theirgoldenprince on tumblr


End file.
